The present invention relates to pipe and tubing expansion tools and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to PEX (cross-linked polyethylene) expansion tools that utilize a multi-segment expansion head, and an auto-rotation feature.
Polymer tubing is gaining popularity in residential home and commercial building construction due to the rising cost of copper pipe. One of the more common types of polymer tubing is made from cross-linked polyethylene, commonly known as PEX. Polymer tubing is connected to a joint by expanding the mouth of the tubing, thus allowing the tubing to slip over the joint. The tubing is then secured to the joint by crimping the expanded part of the tubing. A typical building will have many joints; hence installation of the tubing involves expanding the mouths of numerous tubes.